Jealous Much?
by twilightluver39
Summary: Bella likes Jake; She asks Edward to 'go out' with her to make Jake jealous. But what happens when she finds out that Jake may not be the one she loves? AU AH BxE,implied RxEm AxJ maybe JxL now rated T plz r&r! Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight. I don't even own a copy—but my sister does, and I steal it all the time. ******

**BPOV**

I sighed, staring wistfully at the mane of long black hair weaving through the crowd. He was so graceful. In my mind, I saw his perfectly sculpted arms and—though, unfortunately I didn't have any firsthand experience—chest. In my imagination, I saw him leaning towards me, his full lips pursed, his eyes filled with longing and love, and then—

"Earth to Bella! Come in, Bella!" Alice, my best friend, got a mock grave look on her pixie-like features. "Commander Rose? I think we've lost Cadet Bella in the bottomless pit of Jacob Black la-la-land."

I snapped out of it and rolled my eyes, exasperated. "Give it a rest, guys," I mumbled, hiding my blush behind my long brown hair.

Unfortunately, my hair didn't hide my blush thoroughly enough, as Alice's older brother, Edward Cullen, snorted. "Wow, Swan," he commented in a superior, older-brother sort of way. "You've really hit an all-time low to be crushing on _Black_! What, Newton's puppy-dog loyalty bore you already?"

My face turned tomato red, and instead of showing him how much his comment had hurt, I lashed out in anger.

"Well, _Mr. Cullen_," I spat the name, "Mr. Can't-get-a-prom-date-so-I'll-stay-home-and-play-video-games-wallowing-in-self-pity. You seem to have a lot to say on this matter. What's it to you?!"

His green eyes hardened, and I think he might have even blushed a little. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said in a quieter voice. "I just…don't think he's good enough for you, that's all."

I rolled my eyes. He had the most outrageous mood swings. "Whatever," I said coldly. "Just forget that I even thought about a god like Jacob Black wanting a _freak_ like _me_."

Edward's face was frozen in shock and—somewhere—I think there was a trace of guilt.

Giving up on Edward, giving up on Jacob, and giving up on life in general, I stormed away from the lunch table, and when I looked up, I was surprised there wasn't a storm cloud hovering above my head. I heard Edward calling after me, but I just kept on marching over to the ladies' bathroom.

Once I got there, I closed my eyes and counted.

…_3…2…1…_

"Bella are you ok?" Rosalie's worried voice came from the doorway, right on time.

"Don't worry, Bells," said Alice as she followed Rose into the bathroom. "My brother's an a-hole, no doubt about it.

I shook my head, a frown twisting my face. "What if he was right?"

"Right about what, sweetie?" asked Alice as she comfortingly wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders.

"About me…not being good enough for Jacob," I all but whispered.

"Oh, honey," Rosalie said, sitting next to me, so I was in between both of them. "He actually said that _he_ wasn't good enough for _you_."

I moaned in frustration at their cluelessness. "First of all, that's impossible! Second of all, it's just…reverse psychology. He _meant_ that I wasn't good enough for him!"

"Bella, that's just your crappy self-esteem, not Edward," Alice teased, then turned serious again. "You know, I can arrange it that you and Jacob can become friends…at least." She winked and nudged my ribs—hard—and I finally cracked a smile.

"Really?" I asked, touched by her willingness. "But…how?"

"You really want to know?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye that I knew from experience should worry me.

"Uh…should I?" Forget worried, I was nail-bitingly afraid.

Alice ignored my question and turned to Rose. "You know that thing…with that person…at that random place…"

Rosalie's face lit up. "Oh yeah! With the girl and the guy and the sick chimpanzee?"

"Exactly!" Alice started bouncing up and down. I turned to Rose, the saner of my two companions, and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"A chimpanzee?" I questioned.

Her look told me that I didn't want to know. Which meant that I. Did. Not. Want. To. Know. And that I'd be scarred for life if I did, in fact know.

"Okay, so the long and the short of it is that we know for a fact that Jacob and Edward are childhood enemies," Alice started.

"So, if you and Jacob become friends," she raised up a hand at my protest, "Just. Friends."

"For now," Alice said with a wicked smirk.

"Yes, for now," Rose amended. "You and Jacob become close friends, and don't worry—we have all of that under control—and then you and Edward pretend to go out! Jacob will be totally jealous!"

"Wait…" I rubbed my ear, positive that I had misheard them. "I go out with who, exactly?"

Alice's smile faltered. "Erm…Edward."

"But he'd know that it wasn't real!" Rosalie rushed in to assure me. "You'd just have to be heavy on the PDA and mushy stuff around Jacob." I made a face, at the fact that PDA and Edward were actually categorized together.

"I don't know guys…" I trailed off.

Alice glared at me. "Do you want Jacob or don't you?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course I do, but—"

"And are you willing to use any means necessary, no matter how humiliating at the time?"

"Well duh, but—"

"And do you not think that my plans are always brilliant?"

"Uh, Alice? Do you remember Christmas at my house that year, with the plastic reindeer, a plate of cookies, a Santa hat, and Emmet?"

She scowled at me. "It's not my fault! If _you_ hadn't left the cookies out in the open, and within Emmet's reach, the oven wouldn't have exploded, and—"

"Emmet is 6'5", Alice—everything is within his reach!" I sighed, exasperated.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, guys! Bella, are you in or aren't you?"

I closed my eyes for two seconds, then opened them again, determined. "I'm in."

**EPOV**

I really didn't mean to hurt Bella's feelings. I didn't know she was so sensitive about this whole Black issue. I can't believe she likes _him!_ Out of all people, it had to be Jacob Black. He was the first person to beat me up when he was still bigger than I am, and he would always tease me. Just because he was football captain, he thought he was better than me. I don't even like football!

Just then, the girls came back from…whatever it is they do when one of them is crying. Like…a group hug or…something.

Or plotting my imminent doom.

The look that was in her deep, chocolate eyes had sealed my fate. I would have jumped off a cliff that very instant, had she asked me to.

Bella walked up to me timidly. "Uh Edward…can I ask you for a favor?"

**Good? Bad? If I get at least 5 reviews I'll write the next chapter! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, yes an update…finally. I did get 7 reviews! Two more than I asked for =)! So, thank either my amazing dedication or my complete and total lack of a social life, but here's the next chapter—can we try for 10? Or 13 if it's reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaally good??**

**Disclaimer: I, tragically, do not own twilight…actually, I do own a pretty poster—I hung it on my door =)**

**EPOV**

Bella wanted _my_ help to make _Jacob Black_ jealous!

I would rather jumping off a cliff to this. But…it would make Black uncomfortable…

And, if the plan works, it would also wind up with Bella and Black _together_. Which, oddly enough, despite the fact that I had to be Bella's—albeit, fake—boyfriend, was the worst part.

_If he so much as touches her…_

Of course, this was brotherly affection. She had been Alice's best friend since they were in diapers, since before Alice had ever heard of designer clothes or lip liner (which was before she could ride a bike). And I had occasionally 'played' with them—although the preferred term since the beginning of junior high was 'hang out with'—and had sometimes had a good time. Bella was a sweet, innocent, naïve, gorg—ahem, nice-looking girl that many a boy (Black included) would be quick to take advantage of.

Brotherly my ass.

**APOV**

I can't believe Bella _and_ Edward decided to go along with our plan!! OMG this is gonna be _sooo_ amazing!! **(A/N: Leave it to Alice to think in acronyms =D)** Hmm…I wonder when they'll realize that they love _each other_, and that their 'fake' relationship had more depth. Sometimes they can be so thick!

Now, all we have to do is get Jacob Black to be friends with Bella…

**BPOV**

At lunch, Edward seemed a little quieter than usual. That morning, he had told me, Alice and Rosalie that he would go along with the plan, and for some reason, I got butterflies in my stomach.

Definitely just out of excitement for actually having a shot at getting the boy of my dreams. Who most definitely is _not_ Edward Cullen. It's Jacob Black.

Right?

Shaking these confusing emotions from my head, I instead turned my head to Jacob's table. There he was, sitting there and talking to one of his friends, Embry. I envied Embry so much right then.

Rosalie came up behind me. "Bella?" I turned around. "I talked to Ms. Bates, your English teacher." I smiled. That was the class I have with Jacob. "I convinced her to let you sit next to Jacob. She's going to tell you where to sit when you get there."

I gave her a hug. "You're the best, Rose!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me sternly. "Just don't screw it up, though. And don't act like you're in love with him—you want to simply become his friend. And if he invites you to sit lunch with him, decline. Invite him to sit with us, instead. Once you've struck up a good friendship with him, we'll spring Edward on him." I nodded in understanding.

The bell rang, and Edward and I headed off to Biology, as we had that class together. We sat down at our table, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping us," I whispered when Mr. Banner had started the lesson. He smiled in response, and squeezed my hand lightly under the table. I shivered, and felt a tiny twinge of loss when he let go. Did he feel that disconcerting spark like I did?

I cringed, and cleansed my head of any thoughts like…that. There was no spark—it was just friendly. And also—I love _Jacob Black_! And with Edward's help, I might actually be able to get him.

I resolutely squared shoulders. Edward was being nice to me by doing this. But he was still the know-it-all older brother of Alice, who was condescending at any time possible. I might have to pretend to be his girlfriend, but if I started falling for him, things would get confusing to the extreme.

I had English after this, and I was going to sit next to Jacob! My heart pounded and I felt my palms growing sweaty. But it was enough to get my thoughts off of Edward.

At the end of the lesson, I was still anxious. I started up, but I felt a cool hand on my shoulder stopping me. I turned around to see Edward's earnest eyes looking at me.

"You'll do great," he assured me, winking. "Just be yourself, and he'll be sure to like you. Knock 'im dead!" I smiled, and already felt better. I could do this. It would be easy.

I walked to my English class, and was met at the door by Ms. Bates. She smiled knowingly at me and winked. "Miss Swan, you'll be switching seats with Mr. Clearwater. Mr. Black?" Jacob looked up and caught my eye. He smiled a slow, lazy smile that froze me in place. "Can you please introduce yourself to Miss Swan?"

Finally, I was able to move my legs, and I slowly made my way over to my new desk. I was almost there, but then my klutziness took control. I tripped over thin air, and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact.

It never came.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, and I cautiously opened my eyes. I was met by the dark, seemingly endless eyes of none other than Jacob Black.

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. I nodded mutely, and he helped me into my seat. I was positive my face was cherry red, and I couldn't say anything. "It's Bella, right?" If I had dropped dead right then, I would have died a happy woman. He knew my name!

"Uh…y-yeah," I managed to stutter out. Jacob Black was actually talking to me!

"I'm Jacob," he said sticking out his hand. "But you can call me Jake—all of my friends do." I wiped my sweaty palm and put it in his, feeling the fluttering in my stomach. I was touching Jacob Black for the second time in five minutes!

I let go of his hand quickly, afraid that I would seem too clingy. But I missed the feeling of his warm palm against mine…more so than was probably normal. I know—I'm pathetic.

"So…have you finished Pride and Prejudice yet?" he asked. I think I stared at him for a painfully long time, as he looked confused. "You were…reading it before school the other day."

I blushed even redder, if that was possible. He had noticed me! Wait…he had asked me a question. Oh yeah! "Uh…actually I've read it three times already," I said. "I was just rereading it." Wow! I had actually formed a coherent sentence around the god himself!

"Cool! Would you recommend it to anyone?" he asked. "I know it's kinda girly, but I've heard good things about it. I have two older sisters, so I've been influenced by the x chromosome far more than is healthy for the normal teenage guy."

I laughed. He was just so…easy to talk to. More so than I would have expected. "I think you'd really like it," I said. Wait a second…I had just said a sentence without 'uh…' at the beginning of it! I mentally high-fived myself. I am on a roll here!

"Could I borrow it from you?" he asked earnestly. I smiled. He was just so…genuine. Not fake at all.

"Sure," I said, smiling. I'd was in the middle of my very first conversation with _Jake_, and it was so easy! It was as if I'd known him all my life. "It's in my locker—you can stop by if you want. It's right outside of the—"

"Cafeteria, I know," he said. How does he know that? I think I might die on the spot. "I'll be there by 3. Wait for me, 'kay?"

"'Kay," I said, smiling goofily. There was no way I would be able to pay attention to this lesson. Oh, well. I could just have fantasies about Jake.

Hmm…I like that. Jake sounds much more personal than Jacob. And he all but called me one of his friends, and I'd basically just met him!

**JPOV**

Bella is so cool.

I mean, I'd liked her since sixth grade, when she had leant me a pencil. I had just gotten caught in her big, doe-like brown eyes, and had been a hopeless case ever since. In high school, I had gotten much more female attention, as I had filled out and started looking more like a 21-year-old than the gawky, unnaturally tall teenager I had been before.

But I had never looked twice at a single girl except for Bella.

_My_ Bella.

When that Newton kid had asked her out in freshman year, I nearly broke his nose. The only thing that stopped me was the way Bella's nose had crinkled slightly in disgust as she politely turned him down. He had been on her heels like a puppy dog ever since, constantly asking her out again and again. I'm not usually a violent person, but the way he looks at her…just makes me wanna kill him right there.

But even worse than Newton is _Cullen_.

Edward Cullen, who always thinks he's above everyone. He would never go to the prom, no matter how many girls asked him and batted their eyes at him. And he always just stares at _my_ Bella. Forget killing him—I wanna maim him first, _then_ kill him slowly and painfully. I had only picked on him because he seems to be—is—head-over-heels for _my_ Bella.

When Ms. Bates had switched Bella with Seth, I had nearly died of pure joy before. I had rarely been in so close proximity with her. When she fell, and I was able to hold her so close to me…the feeling was incredible.

But I played it cool. I asked her about a book I had seen her reading outside before school. I even asked to borrow it from her—even though I had read it the minute I noticed how constantly she had read it. Although I might have blown it by seeming so stalkerish; first noticing the book she was reading, and secondly knowing where her locker was. But whatever—I had talked to Bella, I had held Bella, and I had held her hand…even though it was only a handshake from which she had extracted her hand at the soonest possible moment.

But something about Bella seems…delicate somehow. Something that can't be touched, and was liable to break if touched. I had never seen or heard of her going out with someone. I think I should become friends with her first, to get her used to me, and then ask her out once we're good friends. The last thing I would want to do is scare her off. I want to show her how genuinely nice I am, and how I am not trying to take advantage of her innocence like Mike Newton or Edward Cullen are.

I can't wait until after school.

**EPOV**

I clenched my teeth, willing Black to walk away from Bella. The way he looked at her made me want to wrench his guts out and leave them out for the dogs. His look seemed…possessive somehow. I stood at the hood of my silver Volvo, standing there watching—just in case he tried to make a move on her.

_You keep on telling yourself that, Cullen_, a little voice inside my head told me. _You're just trying to see her reaction to him._

Shutting the annoying little voice up, I subconsciously did gauge Bella's reaction to Black. She was actually not blushing, and seemed to be comfortable speaking with him. Huh. She always stammered and blushed whenever we were simply talking _about_ him at the lunch table, and now here she was, conversing easily, as she would to an old friend. Maybe Bella Swan has finally gotten over her shyness.

I saw her pass him an old, beaten book, and I recognized it as _Pride and Prejudice_, which I had given to her for her thirteenth birthday. Outrage suddenly rose in me.

_She's giving that _dog _my special gift, which I had saved up my entire month's allowance to buy for her?!_

Angrily, I stormed over to the car, changing my expression to a calm mask as I reached them. "Bella, Alice told me you needed a ride?"

The angel turned around and looked at me confusedly, then shrugged. "Okay…I guess I do, if she ditched me. She'd given me a ride, so…okay, thanks." She smiled at me, and my heart fluttered.

"Hey, Cullen," Black said, his face a mask of coolness, only his dark eyes giving away his annoyance. "I can give Bells a ride home if she needs one."

"Nah, it's okay, Jake," Bella said. Wait—she's calling him _Jake_ now?! "You have to go down to the reservation, and my house is on the way to Edward's…call me, though, 'kay?"

Black barely concealed his irritation, but he smiled brightly at Bella. "Sure thing, Bells," he said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "See you tomorrow, Cullen." Thank god he didn't _hug_ Bella—I might have beat the living crap out of him if he had any more physical contact than necessary; the squeeze already had me digging my nails into the palm of my hand to prevent it from punching him square in the nose.

As he strode away, I took Bella's wrist and led her to my car, opening her door for her before getting into the driver's seat.

**BPOV**

I sat down in Edward's Volvo, light butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe that I just had an entire—long—conversation with Jake. It just felt so…natural to me, like it was meant to be.

I hope he feels the same way. How can he not?

Edward got into the driver's seat, scowling.

"So," he began, angry. "It's _Jake_ now, huh?"

**A/N: Soooo…do you like it? Sorry it took so long to update—I've sorta been picking away at it all day, but couldn't focus. 10 reviews and I'll update soon; 13 reviews I'll update by tomorrow! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I haven't gotten 10 reviews yet, but what with the aforementioned nonexistent social life, here's the next chapter!**

**And just to reassure you guys: I'm team Edward all the way, and she **_**is**_** going to wind up with him eventually (Don't worry, sassy991-luvrobpattz!). But I'm not completely anti-Jake, either. He's not going to become a jealous psychopathic killer like I've seen in other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own New Moon and Eclipse…I own the aforementioned pretty poster…I own the movie (which sucked compared to the books—like Eragon: good by itself, but bad in comparison)…but I—unfortunately—do NOT own the contents of Twilight :'(**

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward, confused. Why would he care what I called _Jake_?

"Isn't it kinda the point that I become friend with Jak—Jacob?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. Edward had agreed to this…shouldn't he be excited that he wouldn't have to be my 'boyfriend' for too long? There was no way he was…jealous of Jake, right?

Edward's face hardened so quickly, I was sure I had imagined it, then returned to its normal cool expression. "'Course it is, Bells," he said, smiling tightly. "It's just…do you think that I might not be necessary?"

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. He laughed lighthearted way.

"Well, you and Black seem to have hit it off quite well," he commented. "When you were talking to him at his car, you weren't even blushing."

I blushed, which was ironic considering what he had just said. "He's just…easy to talk to, that's all," I said, looking down. I could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

"Has Bella Swan actually admitted that it was _easy_ to talk to her crush of…what? Three years? Four years?"

I glared. "Two years," I corrected him. "And it's not like I blatantly ignored him—it's just…the opportunity never arose to speak with him before, that's all."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, abruptly closing the subject. "Oh, yeah. Alice wanted me to ask you if you wanted to sleep over tonight. We can swing by your place to pick up your stuff if you want to."

I groaned, and Edward looked at me, confused. "Alice promised me a round of 'Bella Barbie' this weekend," I explained, cringing. His face changed from confused to sympathetic. "We won't need any of my clothes; they wouldn't pass Alice's standards, which means we'll have to go shopping."

Edward laughed, making fun of my misery, and I shot him an icy glare. "Oh, don't worry about us, Eddie," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'll just suggest to Alice that you help us carry our bags for us."

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed, now cowering in fear. I grinned in triumph.

"Hmm…_maybe_ I wouldn't if you made pancakes for me tomorrow morning—_chocolate chip_ pancakes, I can't stand the other kind; if you pull over right here and yell 'Bella Swan is the most amazing person in the whole world' to at least fifteen cars; and, last but not least, if you bring me Chinese takeout for dinner once a week for two months."

I smiled smugly. By now his jaw had dropped down so far, I was positive it had been dislocated. "So? Are you in or aren't you?"

He shuddered, but still stuck out a hand—keeping the other one on the wheel—and said in a tiny voice: "Deal."

I shook his hand, laughing inside. When he continued driving, I looked up at him, putting on a fake innocent face. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" he asked, scowling.

"Pull over here," I commanded, and he hesitantly did so. "Now get out of the car and yell at fifteen cars 'Bella Swan is the most amazing person in the whole world'." His eyes opened wide in shock.

"But…but…I…but…why…" he sputtered, and I laughed joyously.

"It was part of the deal, though, wasn't it?" I asked him sweetly. He glared at me, and I just opened my eyes widely and pouted. "Unless…you wanna come to the mall with us tomorrow!" I pretended to be excited. "We can go to Aeropostale, American Eagle, and," I paused dramatically, and said in a bright, bubbly voice that rivaled Alice's, "_Victoria's Secret_!"

His face turned incredibly red, and something told me I didn't want to know what was going on in his mind right then. I continued, "Oh, yes. What would happen to your reputation if you were caught running around the mall with Victoria's Secret bags filled with—"

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted, then continued in a quieter voice, "Alright." He unlocked the door, and stepped out, stiff as a board.

As the next car passed, driving slowly—I could see it was filled with four elderly, white-haired, wrinkly people—he threw his arms out dramatically and yelled: "BELLA SWAN IS THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

The old ladies honked, and I saw one of them flip Edward the finger. I was clutching my stomach, trying not to die from laughter. Another car passed, this one filled with a bunch of shirtless teenage guys with multiple tattoos. Edward did the same thing, and they started swearing profusely at him. By now, there were tears rolling down my face.

This cycle continued thirteen more times, and I was in stitches by the time he came into the car, steam coming out of his ears. "I will get you, Swan," he promised, his voice a menacing growl. "Mark my words. You will regret this someday."

I took a few gasps of air, and just smiled at him. "You wouldn't hurt me for the life of you," I declared, shoving him lightly. "Even at five tomorrow morning."

He looked at me, confused. I smiled angelically up at him. "Well, Alice always leaves _insanely_ early for her shopping trips, and I do recall you promising to make me chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast…" I trailed off, and I saw him scowl.

"Yes, but you failed to mention this tiny…tidbit of information when we were making this deal," he managed to get out through clenched teeth.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella hysterically laughing, tears pouring down his face, I realized how beautiful she was, no matter the fact she was laughing _at_ me.

Not the fake kind of beautiful you see in today's magazines. Not even the kind that makeup can acquire.

She was beautiful, body, soul, and heart.

And I think she was right.

I _do_ love Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter!! Two in one day…actually not really seeing as it's past midnight here but whatever…it's the thought that counts! **

**Sorry if my last chapter was so short; I was sorta having a difficult time getting from point A in the story to point B. I know what's gonna happen, just not **_**how**_** to make it happen. Right now I'm watching War of the Worlds (from 2005), and it's good, albeit a bit sad.**

**So, I think I know where I'm going with this now; cross your fingers I don't mess it up! Can I have 10 reviews for this?? Pretty please?????**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I was assaulted by an over-caffeinated screaming pixie.

"BELLABELLABELLABELLA!" she shrieked in my ear. "Wehavetogotothemalltodayandgetallthegreatdealsilookedituponthecomputerandthereareamillionsalesthatweabsolutelycan'tmissandmymomanddadgavemeanunlimitedcreditcardformybirthdayandwecanuseitasmuchaswewantanddidimentionitwasunlimitedandIsawthecutestshoesintheworldyoujusthavetotrythemonithinktheywouldlookgreatinblueorpinkorbasicallyanythingotherthanthatmiserableshadeoforangetheyshowedonlinebutwehavetofindtheperfectoutfittogowithitimthinkingofarippedjeanminiskirtwithalightbluehaltertopiftheshoesareblueandthesameonlyinpinkiftheshoesareinpinkormaybewecouldgetbothbutthenpeoplemightthinkyouaretoorepetitiveinyouroutfitsbutthenagain—"

"OKAY, ALICE!" I cried, finally rolling of bed. "I'M UP!! I'M UP ALREADY FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!" We went through this ritual every single time she wanted to go shopping with me at an obscene hour.

She smiled brightly, despite the fact it was FIVE IN THE MORNING. "So…want me to put some toast in for you?"

And then, despite the fact it was the morning, I smiled almost as brightly as Alice. "Actually…" I said with a malicious grin, "How do you feel about pancakes?"

**EPOV**

"_Edward," Bella whispered in my ear, her cool breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "Edward." I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me, a soft, shy smile playing over her full lips._

"_Yes, love?" I breathed, knowing somehow this was a dream, but at the same time willing it not to be._

"_I just want you to know," she said, moving closer, a tantalizing inch by inch forward, "that I don't care for Jacob Black," a sneer came across her face, and my heart leapt for joy, "at all. Forget the whole 'fake' boyfriend/girlfriend act." By now, she was right in front of me, staring at my lips. "Let's make it real."_

_We both moved closer in synchronization, slowly, slowly, until I was a mere fraction of an inch away from her tempting lips. I could smell her delicious strawberry and freesia scent, and I was about to close the microscopic space between our lips and then—_

"EDWARD!" somebody shouted from right next to my ear. I felt a pair of hands roughly shake my shoulders, and I was rudely jarred from my heavenly dream.

"Alice, you little b—" I started, about to tell off my annoying little sister for awakening me from such a…pleasant slumber, when I caught the scent of strawberries and freesias. Pixies don't smell like that…

I examined the offender more closely, taking in her long, lustrous mahogany hair, chocolate, deep brown eyes I could drown in, and the same pink lips I had dreamed of. And I will admit that my heart started thumping quite erratically when I realized her attire—short-shorts and a tight cami.

Quickly returning my eyes above Bella's neck as soon as I realized I was staring, I caught sight of a tinge of pink in her cheeks, and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I mean, I had just realized I loved this girl _yesterday_, and now she caught me ogling her like there was no tomorrow! My mother, Esme, would be ashamed—she had raised me to be a gentleman for heaven's sakes!

Recovering, she looked at me, and I could tell right then that I was in trouble. "What?" I asked, lying back down in bed and throwing a pillow over my face, feeling the exhaustion kick in once the adrenaline from being shouted at had disappeared.

She arched an eyebrow. "I'm hungry," she stated plainly.

"Then make some toast," I grumbled, rolling over and closing my eyes, ready to back to sleep.

"Y'know," she said, and I could sense her tapping her chin with her finger in a thoughtful pose, "Alice suggested that. But I figured…I was in the mood for pancakes. _Chocolate chip_ pancakes."

I threw my pillow at her, and sat up. She was grinning at me wickedly. I scowled at her.

"FINE," I grumbled, throwing my legs over the side of my bed. She bounced up and down, giggling. Even though I was always grouchy in the morning, the mere presence of her made my mood infinitely better. So I couldn't help it.

I laughed with her.

**APOV**

I'm sure I looked absolutely and positively shocked when I saw Edward and Bella walking down the stairs, _laughing_.

The understatement of the century was saying that Edward is not a morning person. _Nobody_ can get him to smile, much less _laugh_ at any hour before noon. It's as definite as the world circling the sun.

But here he was, laughing and smiling at Bella like she was the most amazing thing on earth…

Wait…_WHAT?!_

While Edward mixed up the pancake batter, I saw how much he glanced at Bella.

While Edward poured the batter onto the griddle, I saw how much he glanced at Bella.

While Edward sprinkled chocolate chips onto the pancakes, I saw how much he glanced at Bella.

While Edward flipped the pancakes, I saw how much he glanced at Bella.

While Edward put the first two pancakes onto a plate, I saw how much he glanced at Bella.

While Edward poured syrup onto Bella's pancakes for her, I saw how much he glanced at Bella.

I suddenly got an idea, and smiled wickedly. Man, I am so _good!_

**EmPOV**

Normally, you should understand, I am not a morning person.

Seriously—ask Edward. One morning, he had to wake me up for school, and I punched him. He had a black eye for _weeks_.

The only thing that can get me up in the morning is my nose.

And I smelled something.

Something _good_.

So I tiptoed—well, tiptoed as much as a 250 lb. guy can—down the stairs, already planning how to steal half the platter of…pancakes! Ah, yes; that's what it is! Thank you, nose!

But then a noise stopped me dead in my tracks.

Edward…laughing.

_Laughing_?!

Feeling a need to investigate further, I opened the door a crack to watch Edward—or the Edward impersonator—flipping…_mmm_; chocolate chip pancakes! But…staring at Bella. I don't think he even knew he was doing it, but the way he was looking at her made it obvious.

Ooooh, he had it _bad_!

I glanced at Alice, and she had a look that probably mirrored mine. She caught my eye and winked, smiling wickedly. She turned to Edward, smirking.

"Hey, Eddie?" she asked in her best little-kid voice. He turned around, and I was surprised to see he wasn't even scowling at his hated nickname.

Hmm…this could work in my favor…

"I was just wondering…" she trailed off, and I knew what was coming. Edward, though, didn't.

"Yeah, Alice?" he questioned absentmindedly while brushing some chocolate off of Bella's cheek with a napkin. _Awww_!

"Well…Bella and I are planning on having a _big_ shopping trip," she stated, her baby blue eyes growing large and innocent. "Which means our bags are gonna get _really_ heavy." By now, Edward was getting the gist of this request, and from the narrowing of his eyes, he didn't like where it was going. "Do you think maybe you could come along with us to help me and Bella carry some bags?" Edward scowled at Bella, and I had the feeling I was missing something.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Bella?" he growled menacingly, and even I shuddered—which was quite a feat for someone as big as me.

Bella looked from Edward to Alice, confusion furrowing her brow. "Edward, I swear I didn't even mention it to her…" she looked up at Edward, and even from behind a door across the room, I could tell there wasn't a shred of anything but innocence in her brown eyes. Edward's face softened considerably, and I sighed in relief for Bella's sake. "But…" her eyes clouded with worry, "you know how carried away Alice can get on these shopping sprees of hers," she stage-whispered to him. "I don't know if we're going to be able to carry all of the bags, then we'll have to leave early—which would normally be a good thing—but this time it would mean there would be more _Bella Barbie_ time, and…" her eyes widened in fear, and she didn't finish her thought. She looked pleadingly up at him, and I knew before he answered that his response would be yes.

He groaned, though I knew it was only to save his last shred of dignity. "Fine, fine!" he said, rolling his eyes. "Just this _once_, though, Miss Bambi!" She smiled brilliantly at him, and I think he just about melted.

"Excellent," Alice sang, dancing over to the two little love-birds. "Okay, so our first stop is Victoria's Secret!" I saw Edward pale, and I had a good idea what was going through his mind.

Hmm…Victoria's Secret. Wonder if my Rosie can come…

Without taking her eyes off from the griddle, where she was flipping some pancakes, she added, "You can carry bags, too, Emmet."

Damn.

**You like? 10 reviews??? PLEASE???? C'mon people—it's 1:50 AM my time here, and my parents have been bugging me to go to bed for an hour now. Isn't that dedication worth a review??? Please??? 'Cuz you love me (you know you do!)??? If I get 10 reviews, I'll post by tomorrow—even though I have to go to my cousin's engagement party! Love y'all!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTEPLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Okay guys: ever since the first chapter, the amount of views has been going down by 50, 40, 30, etc. and I want to know—is it worth it??????? It seems like either you guys have very short attention spans or my story is losing what little awesomeness it may or may not have had when I started writing. Also, I've been getting hardly any reviews—for chapter 4, I only got 3 reviews (thank you, RosalynnConor, btw—the other 2 were from my sisters).**

**So, if you could PM me or review, with advice on whether or not I should continue; and if I should, how I can I make it better/more interesting/etc. I would appreciate it sooo much, because school is starting in like a week, and my mom is breathing down my neck about starting summer reading, so my time is precious—but I'm willing to spend it on you if you review my story, whether it's positive **_**or**_** negative! I would owe you forever, and love you just as long!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know!!!! I know!!! The amount of time since I last posted was insanely and unforgivably long ago—I'm sooo sorry! *grovels for forgiveness* I've just had so much going on, with school starting soon, and pretending to start summer reading…I still love you guys though!**

**Alinaa-xx, RosalynnConor, Olivia, marisa holguin, Katie, meeeee, bellacullen798: Thanks so much you guys! You're all so sweet!!**

**Madjestic: Don't worry about it—those of you who actually have social lives should enjoy it!**

**Pulga: Your English is fine! Seriously, even my mom and two older sisters (who fyi are complete and total grammar freaks) wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with it! =D**

**AngelsLuvMe: Don't worry! These past few chapters were sorta…introductory. All the amazing jealous/dramatic stuff is gonna start in this chapter—I promise, plenty of Jake/jealous Edward/embarrassed Bella, etc!**

**writerreader63: Okay! Okay! You can stop it with the bambi eyes! They're creepy!!!!**

**Rebeca with one C: wow you're my longest review! Thanks so much!! And I do love my readers/reviewers—I like live for them! =)**

**Anywhoo, I love you all soooo much, so here's the next chapter on the shopping trip!**

**EPOV**

I sat on the bench outside of Victoria's Secret, _really_ trying to keep my mind off of what Bella was wearing…or rather, what she _wasn't_ wearing.

And, needless to say, I was failing miserably.

Emmet gave me a sympathetic look. "Hey, it'll pass after time," he said, nodding in understanding. "Once you've gotten first-hand experience it's not quite as—" Right then, Rosalie appeared right behind him, and thwacked the back of his head, effectively shutting him up.

"Shut it, perv," she said, raising her eyebrow in warning. It was truly amazing how just one girl could make a guy of Emmet's size cower into his seat. "Or else you won't be getting any 'first-hand experience' for a _long_ time."

I tuned out of Emmet's groveling and stared up at the ceiling, focusing my mind on _not_ thinking about…it. There. Nice and peaceful here.

Just then, Alice and Bella came out of Victoria's secret. I leapt up from the uncomfortable wooden bench and walked casually over to the two girls, and upon further inspection found that Bella was blushing quite furiously and glancing very conspicuously at one of the bags in her hands.

Have you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well, I have, but I didn't listen to it.

"Hey Bells, Alice," I said, nodding in greeting. "What's in the bag?" I motioned to the bag in Bella's hand. Her knuckles were turning white from clutching it so tightly closed, and her face turned—if possible—even more red.

"N-nothing," she stammered, but Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag out of Bella's hands.

"C'mon, Bella," she said. "We're your friends—we wouldn't make fun of you for the world!" She glared at me. "Would we, Edward?"

"Of course not!" I said, hiding my disappointment at the word 'friend'. If only…

No. I wouldn't finish that thought.

Bella just stared at the ground, and something told me she didn't believe us. Alice reached into the bag and pulled out a lacy black…thing.

I'm sure my face was an even brighter red than Bella's—which was saying something—and Rosalie reached around me and closed my mouth with one finger.

"You'll attract flies in there," she commented dryly. Just then, I heard Alice squeal, and she bolted to somewhere behind me, somehow managing to toss the…er…garment back into the bag. I turned around.

"Hi, Jazzy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and giving a hug that rivaled one of Emmet's. Jasper chuckled quietly and put his arms around her dainty waist, hugging her back. "Where have you been?! We've been here for three hours already, and I'd called you four hours ago, but you haven't shown up and Edward and Emmet have been carrying all of our bags and they're starting to look tired and hungry and you know how Emmet gets when he's hungry there's no trying to talk to him without getting yelled/whined at and—"

Jasper quieted her by simply putting a finger on her lips, and I could see the amusement in his eyes. Although I had never resented Alice and Emmet for finding the loves of their lives—who loved them back—I found myself jealous of the way Jasper and Alice understood each other, and could communicate through just their eyes.

"I had an errand to run," Jasper said mysteriously, and Alice started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oooh!" she exclaimed, reaching her hands into his pockets. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?!"

Jasper, having been going out with my sister for three years now, already knew she would look through his pockets, so he grinned, held up a hand in the universal sign for 'stop', and stooped over, reaching into his sock. He pulled out a small bag, and handed it to Alice, who squealed.

She pulled a box out of the bag, and opened it almost reverently. Inside of the box was a large pink teardrop crystal necklace **(Picture on profile)**. Her eyes started to water, and I averted my eyes from the scene, afraid that I would turn completely green from envy.

Instead, I turned back to Bella, who was watching the exchange, an indifferent mask over her features. I wondered if she ever felt like I did: a third wheel—or fifth wheel, as the case may be—in the midst of four blissfully in love people. _It doesn't have to be this way!_ I wanted to tell her. _You and I—we don't have to be alone! We have _each other_, and you don't need Jacob Black!_

But I didn't. Instead, on seeing the flicker of pain on her flawless face, I took her hand. "Let's split," I whispered in her ear. Alice and Jasper were still gazing into each other's eyes, and Rosalie and Emmet had mysteriously disappeared (though I guessed that if we checked the nearest janitor's closet, we would find them in a…compromising position).

Bella nodded, understanding the position. We walked off hand-in-hand, and I couldn't help but think how right this feels.

Couldn't she feel it too?

**Sorry it was sooo short; I'm actually watching Twilight right now…I swear on Edward Cullen that I will post again tomorrow, if not sooner!!! Please review!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: *holds up arm to shield from rotten tomatoes* I'm soooo sooo soo so sorry!!! I know I promised to update really soon, but school just started, and I've been bogged down with homework and everything!!! I swear this is gonna be a reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally long chapter, and hopefully there'll be more Edward/Bella in it!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SOCCERGIRL23!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR YOU!!! XD**

**JPOV**

I rolled my eyes at Quil, who was debating on which pair of earrings to get his little sister like the world depended on it. I hid behind a shelf of bracelet charms, trying to hide my face behind my long black hair.

I mean, seriously—what kind of self-respecting teenage guy would show his face in _Claire's_?

Aside from Quil, of course. He was marching around like he owned the place, which was quite unusual for a six-foot-something, 200 pound 17-year-old guy.

Focusing on the charms that were my cover, instead of being humiliated by my best friend traipsing around a jewelry store, I subconsciously scanned the items. Suddenly, my eyes focused on one in particular, on the bottom row in the corner. Crouching down and trying not to think about what somebody would say if they found me here, I studied it more closely.

It was a small, simple charm made out of wood of a wolf howling. I have no idea why, but I immediately thought of Bella. Though she was small, delicate, and pale—the complete opposite of a wolf—it seemed to…fit her somehow.

Hiding my face behind my hair, I walked up to the counter—though I don't think that I could faze the saleswoman due to Quil walking around the store exclaiming how he 'loved this place so much', and how it was the 'most amazing store in the world!', etc.

"Would you like a bag?" the girl asked, batting her eyelashes, which I almost didn't notice because I was too busy thinking about Bella and her reaction to the wolf charm.

"Er…no thanks," I said. I mean, how could I walk around the Port Angeles Mall with a bag that says 'Claires' in bold purple letters. Instead, I stuffed it into the pocket of my shorts.

Just after I had concealed the charm from view, the angel herself appeared at the store window. As always, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

But my silent rejoicing was cut short when I saw who she was with. It was _him_.

Cullen laughed along with her, and I could see the way his eyes lingered over her perfect face, the way he held her hand so gently, as if it were the most precious treasure in the whole world (which it _was_, so why was _he_ holding it?!). I felt a mixture of anger, longing, and jealousy swell up inside of me.

Putting a casually friendly and surprised expression over my face, I walked out the door.

"Hey, Bells," I said, pulling her into a hug—resisting the urge to hold her there forever. When I pulled back, I saw how pissed off Cullen was, but was trying to conceal it. I stifled my laughter. "Cullen," I said, nodding tersely.

I gritted my teeth as Cullen, that slimy b*****d put his filthy arm around _my_ Bella's shoulders, and this time it was him choking back laughter.

"Hey, Jake," Bella said, oblivious to the tension between me and her best buddy Cullen. "What are you doing at _Claire's_?" she asked, a teasing smile playing on her lips. Just then, Quil burst through the door, holding five very full bags.

"This place is _amazing_," he gushed, sounding like a hyper thirteen-year-old and answering Bella's previous question at the same time. "You should see all the stuff they have in there, guys, I've never seen such amazing stuff in my life!" This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me.

Seriously—what can be worse than standing in front of a girl's store with your supposed best friend gushing about how amazing their stuff is? I was about to die from embarrassment.

But the sight of Bella kissing Cullen was even worse.

**BPOV**

I watched Quil gush about how much he loved Claire's and enjoyed the way that the blood rushed to Jake's face in embarrassment of his friend's childish behavior.

Maybe Quil and Emmet would get along…

Just then, I was pulled out of my pondering by the vibration of my cellphone. I opened it to find a text from Alice.

_B:_

_I c u, Jake, Eddie, and some random seemingly Emmet clone._

_Plan Make-Jake-Jealous is now in affect…_

_DID I MENTION NOW?!_

_-A_

I looked up to Edward to see that he had been reading over my shoulder. I could see the question in his eyes and, darting a glance at Jake, who was preoccupied with being embarrassed by Quil. I nodded in assent, and Edward's face slowly inched toward mine.

And of course the fact that I had butterflies in my stomach had more to do with the fact that I was about to get my first kiss—not the fact that it was going to be with Edward Cullen...

Right?

But all questions as to where my excitement originated were soon completely and utterly forgotten when Edward's lips touched mine.

It was nothing too fierce, our lips were barely in contact with one another. But it was enough so that I could taste his sweet lips, and his amazing scent was clearer than it ever was before. I felt his hand cup my cheek ever so slightly, and despite his normally low body temperature, the place where his hand sat felt like it was on fire.

It was, to say the least, the most amazing moment that could ever be imagined. The movies never catch onto the pure and simple sweetness of a first kiss.

It was completely and utterly perfect.

But then it was interrupted by an embarrassed cough from right beside us. Annoyed by the rude interruption to _my_ moment, I looked up to glare at the offender.

And then reality came rushing back to me.

I had just kissed Edward Cullen right in front of my lifelong crush. I was about to die from humiliation then and there.

I have never seen so many emotions on Jacob Black's face before. There was embarrassment, confusion, anger, and…was there a flicker of jealousy in his eyes? But all the emotions were gone before I could comment, and in their place was a politely interested mask.

"So, Bella," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "You and…er…you and Cullen, huh?" I looked past his shoulder to see Alice 'spying' behind a potted plant fifty yards away. She made a waving motion with her hand, as if to say 'go on, tell him already!'.

"Uh…" I looked up at Edward, and he nodded in encouragement. "Yeah, I guess so." I attempted a smile, and I think I did a pretty good job of it. Jake nodded, processing this information.

Suddenly, he turned to Quil. "Hey, man I totally forgot," he said, slapping his forehead. "My sister's coming home from college, and we need to pick up some food!" He was lying. I had only been friends with him for a couple of days, but I knew it from the over exaggerated expressions on his face. I mean, seriously—who would be excited about going grocery shopping?

"Look, we gotta go," Jake said apologetically, already dragging Quil, who was looking forlornly back at Claire's. "My dad's really worried that we won't have any food left by the time she gets back—it seems to disappear so quickly in my house. I'll see you on Monday, though, okay?"

I nodded, confused. When they had turned the corner, I looked up at Edward, trying to see if he understood why Jake had behaved the way he did.

Edward's eyes were narrowed, and his lips were set in a grim line.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. Was it because of the kiss? Oh I knew I shouldn't have agreed to it—I was probably terrible at it! He could definitely tell it was my first time, and now—

"Bella, stop beating yourself up about it," he said with a tight laugh. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I shook my head, still not understanding. "But then…why did Jake leave so quickly? And…why are you so upset?"

"Why my supposedly-bright Bella," Edward said, if anything more grim than five seconds before. "I think it's clear, what's going on. Our plan to make Mr. Black there jealous is working."

**APOV**

I skipped away from the scene outside of Claire's, so proud of myself. It was working!

Frowning to myself, I thought of one slight glitch. If I know anything about body language (which I do), I would've sworn that Jacob was…actually jealous. And that would not be good at all. I would have single-handedly created the messiest love triangle ever known to man!

Suddenly getting an idea, I picked up my phone. Scrolling down the contacts list, I found the number of an old friend I hadn't talked to in ages. The phone rang for a half a second, and then an excited voice came on the line.

"Alice? Is that you?!" she squealed.

"Leah?" I said solemnly, "We need your help."

**Hehe…you like? Did I make up for the month or so I was busy? Hm…well nothing really will make up for that and I'm SOO SORRY! But I'm trying!! I'm gonna try my hardest to post once a week…or more if u guys review! I love you all sooo much!**

**Oh yeah…did you pick up on the Claire's/Quil thing?? My older sister's idea, and I couldn't resist…lol!**

**That little green button is your best friend…**_**so click it!!!!**_** Please???**


End file.
